la_chora_interminablefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones
La música siempre ha sido parte importante del programa, así que aqui te dejamos una lista de canciones usadas en La Chora Interminable (las canciones fueron identificadas con Shazam): 12 Marzo 2009 * The Mills Brothers - Tiger Rag * Les Rita Mitsouko - Mandolino City * The Who - Squeeze Box * The Klezmatics - Ny Psycho Freylekhs * Santogold - Say Aha * Brian Eno - In Dark Trees * King Crimson - Indiscipline 18 Marzo 2009 * Michael Franti - Ganja Baby * David Bowie - African Night Flight * Ray Charles - Ruby * Kissogram - I am the night before 26 Marzo 2009 * She & Him - I should have known better * Chick Corea - Love Castle * Harry Nilsson - Coconut * Zenet - Estela 23 abril 2009 * Los Fabulosos Cadillacs - Padre Nuestro * Lotterboys - Heroine * Sacha Nairobi - Princesa * Earth Wind & Fire - September 7 mayo 2009 * Mika - ¿? * NRBQ - Wacky Tobacky * Franz Ferdinand - No you girls * The Kills - ¿? 4 junio 2009 * State of Bengal - Flight IC408 * Canciones del Disco: The Secret Museum of Mankind Etnic Music Classics 11 Junio 2009 * The be good Tanyas - The Littlest Birds 18 junio 2009 * Gillian Welch - Acony Bell * Groove Armada - If everybody looked the same * Sam Phillips - Reflecting Light 25 junio 2009 * John Cale - Hallelujah * Michael Jackson - Beat it * Michael Jackson - Rock with you * Michael Jackson - Dangerous * Michael Jackson - Billie Jean 2 julio 2009 * Pete Townshed - I am an animal * Pink Martini - Song of the black lizard * Antony & The Johnsons - Epilepsy is dancing * David Byrne & Brian Eno - Wanted for life 9 julio 2009 * Pink Floyd - If * Les Rita Mitsouko - Le petit train * Electric Light Orchestra - Need her love * Zinc - Blunt Edge (Jis menciona que es Basement Jaxx, quizas sea otra versión) 16 julio 2009 * The Police - Walking on the moon * Musci & Venosta - Water messages on desert sand * R.E.M. - Man on the moon * Fever Ray - Triangle walks 23 julio 2009 * Talking Heads - Road to nowhere * Arling & Cameron - We love dancing * Jay Jay Johanson - A letter to Lulu-Mae * Devan & Atul - Lost on my way to T.N. 30 julio 2009 * King Crimson - Elephant talk * Yes - Long distance runaround * Peter Gabriel - Here comes the flood * Burial - Near dark 6 agosto 2009 * Lalo Rodriguez - Ven deborame otra vez * The Who - who are you * Peeping Tom feat. Amon Tobin - Don´t even Trip * Paul McCartney - Vanilla Sky 16 agosto 2009 * Opa Tsup - Ma Betty Boop a moi * Granville Williams Orchestra - Popeye ska 20 agosto 2009 * Moby - Pale Horses * Jon Appleton - Chef D'oevure * George Harrison - Give me love (Give me peace on earth) * Calvin Harris - This is the industry 27 agosto 2009 * Tema de Lost in Space * Meat Beat Manifesto - No words necessary * Tema de Star Trek * Amon Tobin - Foley Roon 3 septiembre 2009 * Focus - Hocus Pocus * Grand Plaz - Wow wow - Na na (Club Dub) * The Doobie Brothers - Listen to the music * Tom Vek - C-C (you set the fire in me) 10 septiembre 2009 * The Beatles - Because * The Beatles - Lovely Rita * The Beatles - Everybody´s got something to hide * The Beatles - Helter Skelter (anthology 3 version) * The Beatles - Wild honey pie * The Beatles - Blackbird 17 septiembre 2009 * Fleetwood Mac - Thrown Down * Artic Monkeys - Dangerous Animals * Tom Waits - Big in Japan * Gossip - For Keeps * Santa Esmeralda - Cha Cha Cha Coffer (Nissin Remix) 1 octubre 2009 * Louis Armstrong - You rascal you * Shpongle - Room 23 * Ruby - Paraffin * The Soft Pink Truth - Big Booty Bitches 8 octubre 2009 * The Police - Driven to tears * Karnak - Vim que venha * Prefuse 73 - Life death * Solex - Honkey donkey 15 octubre 2009 * Charlie Winston - In your hands * Kings of Leon - King of Rodeo * Empire of the Sun - Walking on a Dream * TV on Radio - Hours 22 octubre 2009 * Fred Astaire - Cheek to Cheek * Kojak - Art of Breathe (DJ Vas Remix) * Violent Femmes - Add it up * Martin Solveig - Rejection 29 octubre 2009 * Pete Doherty - Arcady * Laurie Anderson - Sharkey's Night * Simian Mobile Disco - Off the map 5 noviembre 2009 * James - Waltzing along * The White Stripes - We´re going to be friends * Jeff Beck - What mama said * The Libertines - Death on the stairs